


Steel

by PosseMagnet



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Wincest, No Sex, Photo prompt, Silly, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: 100 word, prompt fill from Facebook group.Prompt: SteelPhoto:





	Steel

Sam isn’t sure if it’s Dean’s twelfth trip down the huge stairs, or the twentieth. It feels like a million.

“Dean, we’re supposed to be ready for this shifter.”

“But, I’m a bunny, Sam!”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Now I’m a southern belle. I do deh-CLARE. I’ll take my tea in the conservatory.”

“Dean, no.”

“Sam, yes.”

“Dean if you don’t get off of that damn staircase right now I’m going to fuck your brains out in it, and then we’ll both be eaten by the shifter.”

“Why, fiddle-dee-dee, Mistah Winchester. I believe I’ve caught the vapors.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word, prompt fill from Facebook group. 
> 
> Prompt: Steel  
> Photo:  
> 


End file.
